Grand Core Weapons of Rites
by Michael S Barber
Summary: If you like, Anime based character with cool weapons, Mecha, and etc. this story is for you, I just started and still have lots to explain so all question and what not are encouraged, your question will help me develop the answer in my story. So ask away, I have lot I want to do with my concept and this story is the beginning.


**Grand Core Weapons of Rites : Mars Conflict**

Earth finally came of term and joined alliances and created Earth Federation. The population join together and shot for the stars starting with its own solar system. These new found colonies established themselves with years of errors and mistakes. After years of slavering away the colonies demanded their independence and new conflict emerged. Greed once again merged it face, and separated man from the common goals. Every story needs to start somewhere, why not start with the Conflict on Mars.

Mars hostile planet, if you did your studying you will know how hostile. Ten years it took earth to establish working colony, and another 2 to survey and discover its secrets. Mars once was habitable planet, but like so many other planets it suffered from the conditions that prevents a planet form being habitable. The civilization that once habited the planet was on the peak of escaping, some say they did manage, other say they didn't have a chance.

They called the event Solar Wave, literal the sun cleaned the surface clear turning everything into dust. Forcing any surviving species underground, and this hostile event lasted for 4000 years. Before the event the population created mighty ship, which the Earth scientist discovered the Star Drive. A technology that allowed instant jump to point A to B. This was the break that Earth was looking for.

There was many other discoveries that brought the solar system closer together, and at the same time tore it apart. Earth to before the Colonies had their manager conflict that brought the end to war of Heaven and Hell, it was the discovery of the Dimensional Rifts, which heroes went in and came back with what was call the Weapons of Rites. This even closed and severed the gates of Heaven and Hell, stopping this supernatural event in its tracks.

It was this heroes that brought this planet under once nation, and help shot for the stars, why you ask this is relevant to the Mars conflict, because over time greed corrupted some of the minds of these heroes and is the reason the dividing of the Federation and the colonies. This heroes become empowered by their Rites and formed royal bloodlines, and took the title of lordship over the colonies. Mars was one of this colonies ruled by Lord Mars, Royal Bloodline of Mars family, yes named after the planet for which they govern.

Lord Mars cut of the Star Drive Technology, and fall in line making the Space Trade Organization the most powerful in-between greedy organization that became the Space Pirates (which will have its own story). So this where we will start off at.

**Chapter One: Mars Bloodline**

Royal Mars Bloodline, also known as the Mars Corporation. Father to Father and mother to mother this families run every aspect of the development of Mars. The last Lord was so lazy he called his only son Mars Mars, so young Mars, took on himself to pay his lazy father back by sampling cutting his own father throat in his sleep, and took the Weapon of Rites and title of lordship of Mars.

The called the Era rein of Solar Lion named of the abusive nature the Weapon of Rite was used for. He slaughtered and enslaved the mining population of the planet, created harsh working labor force. He then created three faction which he gave title to three families to oversee the labor of the planet. Business, Mining, and Space was these three areas. The three families where, Notches of Business, Blades of Mining, and Solaris of Space. Each of these Lords had their own weapons of right and given right and control of their sectors.

Although Lord Mars didn't seem lazy like his father, he still wasn't smart enough to run the planet himself. The was only because he believed that every man has the right to battle for his right for ownership. So many challenged for their right to take they place, and only one family came close the Family of the Borgs. They wanted the Mining Rights to put themselves on the map and highlight of Lord Mars. The oldest son of the Borgs challenged Lord Blades of the Mining Faction. Unaware that Borgs family had their own Weapons of Right, showed the power of mighty Creaperia, The Blades Weapons of Right didn't stand a chance to the demolish destructive power of a punch from the mighty fist of Cobra Borgs.

Literal rip the armor and flesh from Lord Blades body. Leaving just a meat suite staring at Lords Mars, and he fell to the ground. Lord Mars was pleased from the show and as a reward he offered lord ship and as cruel has he was labor of his oldest son and wife. Lord borgs accepted and took his prizes, and forcefully removed or destroyed the rest of the Blades family from the mining faction.

He married a hard working mining women with the blessing of her father, gave his wife Mars wife has a servant, secretly trained and worked Mars oldest son for his own reasons. Lord Borg had two sons, Boa and Viper, both raised has hard working miners, but Boa the oldest want to explore the galaxies and visit the home world, so with fight with bout out with his Father earned the right to do so.

Has for his youngest he choice to follow in his father footsteps. Over the years he did so, and soon conflict once again emerged, and the revenge of the Blades family once again showed its face, but this time trickery was behind the scenes, forcing hands and lives. Lord Borgs knew he couldn't run the mines all by himself so he ask the help from his two closes friends to divide up the mining regions, Lake Borg (Dried up lake crater), Deep Sand Dunes, and Red Mountains.

So titles were given to his friends Lord Dune, and Lord Red, each of this new founded lord also like Borg had their own Weapons of Rites, which to Lord Borg gave them rights to their titles. The three of them rules together as a brotherhood with their brother and sister miners. Lord Mars didn't like what he was seeing from this harmony of laboring factions, he knew once again he had to show his true colors, but he also knew of the power these three threat had so he had to destroy them from other means.

So he brought in the Blades youngest son to revenge his fallen brother, and gave him the tools to trick his way back into power. First step of his plan is to hack into Lord Red's Titanium Golem, which is a massive Labor Mecha powered by his Weapon of Right, because of this tampering it cause the machine to go berserk and killed anyone the stepped into its domain. So the three Lord where summoned by Lord Mars to handle the issue.

They were accompanied by Blades younger brother unaware of the who he was just that he was advisor of Lord Mars. To witness the event of the accomplish of the three lords. The three lord fought with all their might just to be slowly killed off one by one by the assassin, with Lords Borgs last breath he cursed the Blades family that his youngest son will revenge his death. Once again Blades family establish themselves as lords once again, but like Lord Borg made the mistake not finishing of the family. Instead token Lord Borgs and befriend Lords Mars wife, but Lord Borgs wife wouldn't accept it and screamed for Viper to run has he scarified herself to save the life of her youngest.

Lord Blades enslaved and severed the other two Lords rights to their lands and killed off most the Lord's families, sparing only their sons to work in the mines for the rest of their lives. Lord Blades then collected the three Weapons of Right from the dead bodies of the fallen Lord and displayed them as trophies in front of his enslaved peasants as reminder . Lord Mars once again was pleased that his order of once again established and went on his marry little way ruling his factions from his castle.


End file.
